Joke
by Lilett Lenz
Summary: Eren entenderá que hacer una apuesta con Jean no es nada fácil, menos si la apuesta es ligarse a Rivaille y no morir en el intento o peor aun, enamorarse de él. ERERI/AU/ casi escolar XD


La fiesta comenzaría a la media noche, las luces de aquella casa iluminaba todo el vecindario.

— No debí aceptar ir— bufo molesto junto a su amigo de cabellos rubios.

— tu aceptaste ir a la fiesta de Jean, Eren— reclamo, su mirada se volvió sombría de pronto— o me hiciste venir aquí por nada! —

—no...no…no... Es solo que Jean queri...— calle de pronto, Armin no podía saberlo hasta que llegaran— nada... Solo vamos—

— de acuerdo...— Armin continuo caminando, la ropa que utilizaba le caía anillo al dedo, seguro Jean tendría la baba escurriéndosele por la boca.

Armin llevaba un polo de color gris con un pantalón pitillo negro y unos botines negros un delgado cinturón rodeaba su cintura y sus mechones de cabello estaban atados con un gancho, dejando ver sus bellos ojos azules, mientras que yo vestía un polo marrón, una chaqueta gris y una cadena de llave en mi cuello, unos pantalones negros pitillos con unos zapatos negros relucientes.

— mira Armin ¡ya comenzó!— le grite, caminando con prisa y buscando a Jean con la mirada pero unos ojos verde oliva cautivaron mi visión, él estaba en aquel centro de todo ese salón, tenía unos audífonos en sus orejas, era el Dj de la fiesta, aquel joven de cabellos negros repasaba sus dedos por cada pista de la música que escuchaban.

— Armin, Eren...— la voz de Jean llego a sus oídos, aquel acento francés muy característico les hizo girar el rostro para verlo

— ¡caballo! — hablo Eren con burla. Jean solo se limitó a ignorarlo y fijar su vista a Armin— vamos Jean, solo fue una broma. Vengan esos ánimos— paso su brazos por los de él, llevándoselo consigo para que Armin no escuchara

— ¿Que mierda quieres, Yeager?— enfureció con fuerza, golpeando el brazo del castaño pero sin poder zafarse.

— ¿Quién es el tipo de allá? — pregunto en silencio, los labios de Jean se ensancharon con fuerza, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos y rectos

— Ese, mi estúpido amigo...— eren arrugo el ceño cuando lo insulto— es mi amigo o podría decirse... medio primo...— los ojos de eren se tornaron oscuros, sus gruesos labios podían sentir esa piel en ellos.

Primo de Jean, aunque no tuviera la estatura ni los cabellos, ni los ojos, tenía un aura cautivador y amenazante sobre él. Jean lo saco de sus sueños, golpeándole con su mano y haciendo que lo sujetara con más fuerza

— oye, Eren ¿No me digas que te lo ligaras?— una sonrisa se formó en los labios castaños, soltando a su amigo

— no creo que se resista— afirmo con superioridad. Claro que no lo haría, estábamos hablando de Eren Yeager, el chico más guapo de toda esa ciudad un casanova entre hombre y mujeres— además, es solo por hoy—

Los ojos de Jean lo vieron con burla— no lo lograras— movió sus manos a la altura de su pecho, como si estuviera diciendo una gran verdad

— ¿qué? ¿Quieres apostar?— lo reto con la mirada

— sé que vas perder... pero, no se logra nada si no lo intentas y si es una apuesta mucho mejor—

Ambos juntaron sus manos en un trato, sonriendo ambos por sí mismos, dejando a un desplazado Armin con mucha intriga

.

.

.

— ¿estás seguro eren?— pregunto con voz preocupada. Eren solo afirmo con la cabeza, tomo una copa de whisky y se dispuso a ir junto al Dj.

.

.

.

— oye Levi! — Grito Hanji, mientras veía el rostro de Rivaille cansado— te relevo…— afirmo más que preguntar, empujando a su amigo y comenzando a tocar aquellos grandes discos en una mezcla electrónica, mientras que los espectadores bailaban.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del pelinegro, camino hasta la cocina, atravesando parejas por doquier mientras se toqueteaban entre sí, al llegar tan solo tomo un vaso de agua cuando sintió a alguien muy junto a el

—Hola— escucho de la persona que estaba cruzando su espacio personal. Elevo la cabeza a su dirección, unos ojos verdes le hicieron sentir un pequeño revoltijo en su estómago. Aquella sonrisa boba solo lo comenzaba a incomodar.

— ¿se te perdió algo? — pregunto, alejándose de esa cercanía que le castaño estaba acortando— ¿se te perdió algo o qué? —

Aquellas palabras solo lo incitaron a volver a intentarlo, quien en su sano juicio podría rechazarlo. Eren tan solo elevo su mano, tocando la suave quijada de su nueva conquista, acariciándola y acercándose más a su rostro

—creo que tú eres al que perdí— ladeo su cabeza, lanzando una seductora sonrisa al tiempo que Levi levantaba su pierna con fuerza y le daba un gran golpe en medio de sus piernas, soltándolo con tanta rapidez para agarrar su entrepierna y no gritar de dolor.

— ¿quieres morir mocoso? — soltó con rabia al mismo tiempo que se agachaba a la altura del castaño y tomaba sus cabellos con fuerza para que levante la mirada— la próxima que te acerques, te rebanare en dos— lo soltó con fuerza, escuchando una carcajada proveniente del herido—¿de qué mierda te ríes? — interrogo

—Que pésimo carácter…..— solo atinó a decir— pero me gusta— se levantó con rapidez, acercándose al de menor tamaño, inmovilizándolo entre una pared y su cuerpo—que tal si charlamos un momento—

El aura de Levi se oscureció de pronto, sintió su cuerpo hervir de rabia cuando se sintió preso por el cuerpo contario. Ese mocoso se estaba equivocando si creía que iba salir con todo y cabeza de esa casa

—apártate, mierda— gruño

Eren negó con la cabeza, tomándolo con fuerza de las caderas con una mano, y con la otra inmovilizando las manos del otro, colocándose en una postura donde no pueda utilizar sus piernas para volver a dejarlo sin descendencia. Aproximo sus labios a los del otro, rozándolo y por fin, después de jugar con él, besarlo de la forma hambrienta, como las muchas veces, después de aquello sus conquistas caen rendidos a sus pies.

Las manos de Rivaille no hicieron más esfuerzo, sintiendo aquella mano que las apresaba, liberándolo y enroscándolo en el cuello del de ojos verdes, al sentirlo profundizar el beso pudo por fin liberarse de aquella incomoda postura, llenándose de rabia una vez más y correspondiéndole con mayor efusividad, haciendo al castaño sorprenderse.

Eren comenzó a perder el control del beso y dejando al de piel nívea hacer lo que quiera con su boca, cuando se sintió sin aire, y no por el beso, sino porque no podía respirar, ya que los brazos de Rivaille se aferraron con más fuerza a su cuello, al tiempo que se separaban y solo escucho unas últimas palabras antes de caer inconsciente.

—Rivaille Ackerman, mocoso, recuérdalo antes de tener las pelotas de volver a cruzarte en mi camino—

.

.

.

.

Sintió murmullos a su alrededor, como si trataran de guardar la calma para que no los escuche, giro su cuerpo con fuerza, sintiendo que estaba en una cama, se levantó con prisa, haciendo espantar a los que lo acompañaban

—buena esa, Yeager— vio la sonrisa de Jean, a quien ignoro y termino desplazando su campo visual, viendo a su amigo rubio con cara de preocupación, no entendía nada, si tan solo unos minutos se encontraba con el pelinegro.

Como si Armin lo entendiera, respondió su pregunta

—te noquearon. Eren— suspiro— cuando me fui a buscarte, te encontré en una esquina tirada y…..— se calló de pronto

—Dilo Armin— lo alentó Jean, haciendo poner nervioso al castaño

—y desnudo…. Eren…. Totalmente desnudo—

Hijo de su madre, se lamentó el castaño, si hubiera estado consiente seguro se moriría de vergüenza

— ¿nada más? — pregunto con rapidez, esperanzándose que no hubiera algo más que denigre su imagen

—pues, también hubo muchos que solo atinaban a tomar fotos—

Eren rodo los ojos, su imagen de sexy y genial, se estaba yendo al tacho, mientras que otro tipo de sentimiento estaba naciendo en el

— ¡lo matare! — grito con fuerza, arrugando las sabanas

—te dije que debiste desistir, pero nunca escuchas— hablo Jean— pero Eren, aún sigue la apuesta, correcto?—

—que se vaya a la mierda la apuesta caballo, ahora esto es personal—

Eren solo grito maldiciones a cada momento, cuando salió de la casa de Jean y se dio cuenta que la fiesta había acabado y él se lo había perdió por estar noqueado, el maldito pelinegro sí que pegaba fuerte. Los días pasaron y su odio seguía creciendo, llego el día de volver a la universidad, donde los tres amigos al llegar e irse a su respectiva facultad no notaron que una cantidad de personas se enfrascaban en dos estudiantes que recién se habían pasado a su centro de estudios y el que no se la iba a llevar fácil era, según los dioses, Eren Yeager.

.

.

.

_**holas!**_

_**y aquí con un oneshort o nose, pero lo hice con mucho cariño para mi amigo secreto **_Constanza Arikawa, _**espero te guste y te haya siquiera gustado un poquito, si que me la pusiste difícil XD hacer un ereri, donde levi no sea tan uke y que sea un macho peludo...**_

_**y gracias a la pagina Rivaille uke por hacer este intercambio de regalos y siempre darnos Levizuelas eveywhere XD **_

_**ciao...**_


End file.
